Friendship to Love
by Cul de Chouette
Summary: Odd est amoureux de Jérémie. Il lui avoue tout. Même si ce dernier sort avec Aelita.


_**Précision à prendre en compte : **Ici, Odd et Jérémie ne sont plus au collège mais au lycée. Odd ne partage donc plus sa chambre d'internat avec Ulrich mais bien avec Jérémie._

* * *

**Friendship to Love**

Odd avait toujours aimé Jérémie. Il aimait son intelligence, son calme, son impassibilité, sa maturité. Il aimait sa façon de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il était confronté à un problème. Sa façon de rire. De sourire. Sa façon de le regarder lorsqu'il disait quelque chose d'idiot. Il aimait son visage. Son nez. Ses lèvres. Ses mèches blondes lui tombant devant les yeux.

Jérémie était inexorablement l'être parfait.

Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'Odd détestait en Jérémie. C'était l'amitié qu'il lui portait. Cette amitié qui le torturait depuis le collège. Cette amitié qu'il partageait aussi avec Ulrich et Yumi.

Odd s'installa sur le lit de Jérémie. Il plongea son visage dans son oreiller et respira cette odeur qui l'apaisait, l'énervait, lui faisait serrer les dents, l'excitait, le rendait fou. Il se glissa sous la couverture, priant pour que les cours de soutien qu'offrait Jérémie ne terminent jamais et qu'il puisse rester ici pour l'éternité. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre. 16h24. Jérémie devrait arriver d'ici une demi-heure. Odd prit ses aises. Il se détendit, s'enroulant dans les draps de son amour et soupirant de satisfaction. Il fixa le plafond une poignée de minutes, songeant à ce qui le retenait de tout avouer à Jérémie.

Aelita.

C'était elle depuis le début. Jérémie lui vouait une telle affection. Cette affection que lui n'aurait jamais. Il les revoit s'embrasser. Amoureusement. Tendrement. D'une manière détestable.

Irrité, Odd rejeta la couverture à ses pieds. Il se redressa, faisant face à Jérémie qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Croisant son regard surpris, Odd se sentit rougir.

- Désolé, bredouilla-t-il. Je pensais que tu finissais plus tard… J'étais en train…

Il n'ajouta rien. Il n'allait pas lui mentir. Et puis, quelle excuse pourrait justifier sa présence dans le lit de son ami ? Il se leva et retourna à son bureau, près de la fenêtre. Il ouvrit son livre de maths. Et griffonna le numéro d'une page et d'un exercice sur une feuille.

Odd sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Son cœur marqua un rythme plus soutenu. Envoyant un afflux sanguin dans ses pommettes.

- Odd, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Jérémie. T'as l'air bizarre depuis quelques temps.

La sincérité de la voix de Jérémie fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Odd. Il renifla pour tenter de briser le silence gênant qui menaçait de s'installer.

- Si, ça va. J'ai juste pas trop le moral à cause de…

Il chercha un nouveau motif pour expliquer son comportement. Puis se ravisa. Il posa son stylo sur son bureau, se leva brusquement, faisant retomber la main de Jérémie le long de son flanc.

- Écoute Jérémie… Y'a un truc que je dois te dire. Ca fait trop longtemps que je garde ça pour moi.

Son ami le fixait à travers le verre de ses lunettes. Il haussa les sourcils, incitant Odd à poursuivre.

- C'est compliqué… souffla Odd en baissant les yeux.

Il voulut se lancer dans une tirade pour exprimer ses sentiments. Relater leur rencontre, les moments partagés, les doutes, les appréhensions, les rêves qu'il faisait chaque nuit alors que Jérémie dormait dans le lit d'à côté, le trouble qui l'assaillait lorsqu'il était proche de lui, la flamme qui le consumait peu à peu. Mais à quoi bon ?

Autant faire court. Poussé par un élan d'assurance, Odd releva les yeux vers Jérémie. Il le sonda d'un regard grave, qui n'admettait aucune opposition à ce qu'il allait avancer.

- En fait non, avoua-t-il, ça n'a rien de compliqué. Je suis amoureux de toi, c'est tout.

Jérémie avait abandonné son air impassible pour une expression choquée.

- Quoi ? fit-il, bêtement.

Mais Odd ne répéta rien. Il le fixait du même regard, attendant que son ami lui dise quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se faire une idée sur l'attitude à adopter.

- Odd, je sais pas quoi dire.

- Il va falloir que tu trouves. Parce que je vais pas rester là à subir ton silence.

- Je suis désolé. Je…

Les épaules d'Odd s'affaissèrent. Son cœur battait la chamade à la vue d'un Jérémie aussi confus. Il se jeta sur son lit. La gorge serrée.

- Ouais, bougonna-t-il. Te fatigue pas. Je comprends.

Jérémie resta debout encore un moment, il regardait quelque chose par la fenêtre. Odd le vit clore les yeux et respirer profondément. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de cette manière qu'Odd affectionnait particulièrement. Lorsque Jérémie reporta son attention à la réalité, son expression était plus détendue.

- Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Odd.

Odd rougit et focalisa son attention sur une paire de chaussettes laissée par terre.

- Depuis le collège…

Jérémie sourit.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses éprouver ce genre de sentiments à mon égard. T'es vraiment sûr de ce que tu dis ?

- J'ai songé à détruire l'ordinateur. Pour que t'oublies Aelita, qu'elle disparaisse de ta vie. Alors oui, je suis sûr de moi.

- Odd…

- Ouais, je sais. C'est pitoyable. Je t'assure que je n'en ferais rien.

Jérémie soupira. Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement et passa son bras autour de la nuque d'Odd pour lui caresser les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'essaie juste de te transmettre ma reconnaissance. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Odd reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Il se délecta de son odeur, de son toucher. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jérémie le remerciait mais tant pis. Ce devait être une manière polie de le rejeter.

Les doigts d'Odd ne tardèrent pas à se perdre sous le t-shirt de Jérémie. Il caressa le bas de son dos, satisfait que le blond n'oppose aucune résistance. Il voulait certainement juste ne pas le blesser.

Odd se sentait léger. Comme s'il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Comme si tout était possible. Il voulut se laisser-aller davantage. Enserrer la taille de Jérémie. Plonger son nez dans son cou. Embrasser sa gorge. Mais ses pensées s'écourtèrent. L'image d'Aelita s'imposa à ses songes. La pierre de la culpabilité s'abattit sur son cœur. Il ne pouvait se permettre un contact aussi intime avec Jérémie alors qu'elle était sa petite-amie. Il retira sa main du dos de son colocataire et releva la tête. Il sentit le regard de Jérémie sur lui. Un regard navré. Odd s'allongea, ses jambes réchauffées de la chaleur qui s'émanait du corps assis près de lui.

- Pardon de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir ce que tu attends de moi.

Odd ferma les yeux sur toute possibilité de construire quelque chose avec Jérémie. Il ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à la douceur de la peau qu'il avait effleuré l'instant d'avant et poussa un faible soupir de déception.

Même s'il la détestait, il apprendrait à aimer leur amitié.

**FIN**

_Un peu cul-cul. Cliché. Court. Sans grand intérêt. Mais tant pis. _


End file.
